Isso sempre acontece!
by Mari Sushi
Summary: Desafio VII do MRS! Uma pequena e engraçada historia com Itachi e Kisame! Rating T por causa do palavreado!


_**Isso sempre acontece!**_

- Ei Kisame!

- Fala Itachi.

- To pronto pra revanche!

- Serio?

- To sim! Você vai ver!

- Ha, ha ,ha! Duvido!

- Ae? Quer ver?

- Mostra ai!

- Você pediu!

- Quem começa?

- Você!

- Ok, mas depois não reclama!

- Ha, ha, ha! Você que vai reclamar!

- Sei...

- Ahhhh...

- Ahhhh...

- Ahhhh...

- Ahhhh...

- Ahhhhhhhhh...

- Ahhhh...

- Para de falar "ah" porra! As pessoa tão olhando pra cá!

- Ah esquece elas!

- Lembra o que aconteceu semana passada? Expusaram a gente por causa do seu "ah"!

- Que nada! Você também fala "ah"!

- É mas você berra para o Deus é o mundo!

- Ah cala a boca!

- Cala boca você!

- Para você com isso!!

- Paro nada! Você que teve a ideia!

- Ei! Isso é trapaça!

- Não é não!

- Sai da dai!

- Nem vem!

- Sai logo! Vai me matar desse jeito!

- HUAHAUHa! Não disse que não ia aguentar!

- Ae?! Vou te mostrar!

- Ei isso é injustiça!

- HUAUHUAHUAHU! Olha quem fala!

- Ae?? Se assim toma!

- Ahhhh! Seu desgraçado filha de uma égua!

- Não ponhe a mãe no meio!

- Cala a boca e continua! Você ta no comando!

- Toma!

- Ahhhhhh!!! Casete!

- Ahhhh...

- Ahhhh...

- Ahhhh...

- Ja disse pra para com os "ahs"

- Ae? Vou falar mais alto! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Para porra!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Tão olhando cacete!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- SE CONTINUAR METO O PAU EM VOCÊ!

- PORRA VOCÊ JA TA METENDO SUA ANTA! OLHA O TROÇO COM QUE VOCÊ TEM!

- QUEM MANDOU DEIXAR EU IR PRIMEIRO?

- COMO EU IA SABER QUE ERA TÃO FODA ASSIM?

- VOCÊ QUE É BURRO!

- VAMO TROCAR AGORA PORRA!

- O que???

- Vamo trocar!

- Pra que?

- Vai logo casete!

- Calma o estresado! Ja to trocando!

- Agora você vai ver!

- Que nada! Você que vai!

- Ahhhhhh!

- Toma!

- AHHHH!

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Porra Itachi num berra!

- Se é assim também cala a boca!

- Para você!

- Eu não! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Ja que é assim?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Isso é trapaça!

- Não é não!

- Muda de novo!

- De novo?

- É!

- Que besteira! Vai dar na mesma!

- Vai nada!

- Vai sim! Você ta igualzinho o começo!

- Ha, ha, ha! Começa logo!

- Ah que saber? Vou pegar pesado!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

- Tommmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

- SEU FILHO DA VAGABUNDA!

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHUA

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! DESGRAÇADOOOO!!!!

- QUEM MANDOU ME IRRITAR? AGORA AGUENTA!

- AHHHHHHHHH! FILHO DA ÉGUAAA!!!!

-AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHUA!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- AHHHHHHHHH!! PARA DE APELAR!

- PARO NADA! UHAHUAHUAHUHAU

- SE É ASSIM AGORA TOMA!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NÃO VALE!

- TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA!

- FILHO DA MERDA!

- JA DISSE PRA NÃO PRO A MÃE NO MEIO PORRA! ASSIM EU ME DESCONCENTRO!

- É mesmo! Mãe não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Até é uma deshonra a memoria da minha!

- Você matou ela!

- É mesmo... Mas continua porra!

- A gente troco!

- Não a gente troco de novo!

- Ae! Agora vou usar o meu especial!

- Para de ser exibido Kisame!

- HUAHUAUHAHU

- Ta assustando as criancinhas!

- Bah! Mas isso não é pra elas mesmo!

- Tem razão! Elas não aguentariam ver nem 5 minutos!

- TOMA O ESPECIAL!

- SEU DESGRAÇADO FILHO DE UMA JACA! VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO SEU RABO!

- HUASHUAHUAHUAHUA! QUEM MANDOU ME DEAFIAR? AGORA TOMA!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FILHO DA MÃE!!!!

- EI VOCÊS DOIS?!

- Hum?

- AQUI NÃO É LUGAR PARA ESSA COISAS?

- Que coisas dona?

- ESSE TIPO DE SACANAG... Er... Desculpe... Pensei que vocês estavam fazendo... Cof, cof... Outra coisa... Er..

- É sempre assim! Toda a vez que a gente vem em uma Lan House isso acontece!

- Por que sera?

- É porque você grita que nem mulherzinha!

- Ha, ha! Olha quem fala!

* * *

**_Aviso aos navegantes:_**

_Ewwww!! Vocês pensaram muita merda não é??? Não se procupe! Não escreveria uma coisa dessas! Sou uma garota pura (mentira!)! Bem sem mais de longas esta entregue! A proposito, essa fic é para um desafio no forum chamado "Mundo Rosa e Sanguinario", caso queiram dar uma olhada nele é só acesar meu profile! Torçam por mim!_

_Kissus sushinianos ;D_


End file.
